


#76. Who

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Gen, Greenfrogger 100 Word Prompt Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: This was one of the last prompts I wrote and it shows.  This has no underlying meaning to it.  It was just something I wrote just to finish the challenge.





	#76. Who

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the last prompts I wrote and it shows. This has no underlying meaning to it. It was just something I wrote just to finish the challenge.

After a show, at a local bar

“So who would be a great fourth chair or special guest star? Wayne asked the group.

“Carrot Top.” someone mentioned.

“No.” Ryan flatly said.

“President Trump,” Brad said jokingly and Ryan gave him a look that immediately shut him up.

A moment of silent and then Brad said, “Okay, Ryan then who would you want on the show that hasn’t been on?”

“To be honest I don’t care. I’ve worked with you, Greg, Jeff, Chip for years and we work together just fine. Why change it up so much?

“Because sometimes you have to change,” Colin said and the conversation ended.


End file.
